


Expresso Yourself

by maybeawriter6



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeawriter6/pseuds/maybeawriter6
Summary: Iris gets a job at the smoothie shop's new coffee expansion to help make ends meet. Coffee, music, and working with Nathaniel? What could go wrong?A whole lot, apparently. Starting with an unexpectedly familiar coworker...
Relationships: Iris/Mephisto (LoliRock)
Kudos: 14





	Expresso Yourself

“Maybe if you did some for-profit concerts, you’d have more pocket change for smoothies,” Nathaniel teased goodnaturedly.

“Ha ha,” Iris deadpanned, sliding some coins across the counter to him. “I don’t suppose I can owe you a quarter?”

He laughed and pulled a quarter out of his own pocket. “Call it a gift.”

“Thanks.” Iris smiled bashfully and sipped her drink.

It was summer, and with the lack of school came more time for concerts and magic training. But, as Nathaniel had pointed out, most of their profits went to charity. Carissa and Lyna barely made enough from their part-time jobs to cover their rent.

Normally, giving away their earnings didn’t bother Iris in the slightest. But things were a little different, now.

“...You okay, Iris?” Nathaniel asked in a low voice. “You’ve been really quiet, today.”

She huffed a sigh. “...Ya know that storm that hit over the weekend?”

He nodded. “Of course. We lost power at my house and didn’t get it back until this morning.”

“You did? Is everybody okay?”

“Yeah, thanks. We keep flashlights handy. Anyway, go on.”

“Right, so, um, Aunt Ellen’s garden got really damaged. Part of the greenhouse, too.”

Nathaniel paled a little, knowing Aunt Ellen made her living selling those plants. “Oh. Is it bad?”

“Pretty bad, yeah. She thinks she can save some of the plants, but we’re gonna need money in the meantime, and she can’t repair the greenhouse and nurse the surviving plants back to health if she goes out and gets a job. So I said I would try and find something part time. I don’t know where to start, though. They’d need to be okay with me running out mid-shift for... you know, urgent LoliRock business.” She toyed with her necklace nervously.

Nathaniel nodded thoughtfully, then gave a start. “Wait, wait, I almost forgot, we’re hiring!”

Iris’ head jerked up. “What?”

“Yeah, see, the shop’s gonna be closed for a couple days, while they finish up some renovations.” He nodded to the far wall. “Mr. Allen bought the place next door and they’ve been working on it ever since. They just have to knock this wall down and connect the two areas. We’re getting a coffee bar, which is a pretty big deal, actually. We’ll finally be able to cater to the morning crowd.  _ And,  _ it means we’re going to be hiring a bunch of new people. I don’t suppose you’d be interested?” He grinned. “It’d mean a discount on smoothies...”

The timing seemed too good to be true. Right when she was about to start looking for a job! And working with Nathaniel? It’d be so much fun!

“I might have to go really suddenly on band business,” she warned. “Is that gonna be okay?”

“No problem. We’ll always have two people working the coffee side, anyway, and we’ve already got some good applicants. We should be able to cover for you if you have to leave.” He pushed some forms across the counter to her and offered her a pen.

Iris took it, wriggling in her seat excitedly. “In that case, you might be looking at your newest barista! Cross your fingers for me.”

* * *

The next couple days passed uneventfully. The girls missed their hangout, but made do. Iris was rather stressed, worrying about whether or not she’d get the job. Nathaniel’s recommendation would win her some favor, she was sure, but ultimately it came down to the owner’s decision. Mr. Allen was very nice, but still, he might prefer a more regular worker who wasn’t going to bail on him.

Finally, Iris got the call she’d been waiting for. She nearly fell off the sofa, grabbing for her phone. “Yes, hello?”

“Iris, be careful!” scolded Talia.

Iris nodded, smiling nervously as she held a finger to her lips for quiet. “...Yes?” She stood up. “You’re kidding! Oh my gosh, thank you! Yes, I’ll be there bright and early! I’m really looking forward to it! Thank you, Mr. Allen! Bye!” She turned to her bewildered friends. “I got the job!”

Auriana and Talia blinked, then Auriana squealed and jumped up to hug her friend.

“Congratulations, Iris!”

Talia pursed her lips. “I still think this is a bad idea. What if somebody needs help while you’re at work?”

“Nathaniel and Mr. Allen both assured me that they don’t mind if I have to run out on Lolirock business. Did you know Mr. Allen used to be in a band when he was younger? He gets it, Talia.” Iris couldn’t help bouncing happily. “And I get to work with Nathaniel! Isn’t that awesome?”

Talia looked as if she privately disagreed, but said nothing more, leaving Iris and Auriana to their excited chatter.

* * *

As promised, Iris arrived first thing in the morning for her training day.

The right side of the smoothie shop was hardly changed. The left side, however, was now much larger. The style was a little different, full of polished wood and warm tones. The transition was smooth; the two tones of flooring staggered where they met, the wall colors connected by a gentle gradient, even the different furniture was blended so that the shop somehow still looked like a cohesive whole.

There was, of course, a new counter, complete with glass viewing case for various pastries and a line of shiny equipment and canisters. There was a small stage in the corner of the room, empty at present but surrounded by chill music from the speakers.

Nathaniel was there to meet her and he patiently walked her through using the equipment and taking practice orders. She was a little clumsy and uncertain, but followed the gist well enough.

“I hope I don’t drop that much stuff in practice,” she muttered when they were done. Her shoes were damp from spilled coffee and there was flavored syrup in her hair.

“You’ll get used to it,” he reassured her. “Besides, it’s not like you wouldn't have backup.”

Iris untied her blue apron and hung it up in the back room. She thanked Nathaniel for his help and for being so patient with her, and left before he could see how nervous she was starting to feel.

Still, she was a fast learner. She had this under control. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Her first real shift was that afternoon. Iris made sure to get there early, grabbing her apron and looking around for Nathaniel.

There he was, leaning on the coffee counter and pointing to something on the menu. Behind the counter stood another boy wearing a green apron. He was making a drink and, judging from the slight fumble of his fingers, was as nervous as Iris.

Nathaniel grinned when he saw her. “There she is!”

The other boy turned, awkward smile turning to stunned surprise when he saw her coming. He quickly looked away, before Iris could read the expression properly.

“Iris, this is Matthew. He's gonna share most of your shifts.” Nathaniel looked at him expectantly.

Matthew collected himself and nodded to Iris. “Nice to meet you,” he muttered, keeping his eyes down.

He looked absolutely terrified, drawing her sympathy. She thought he looked nice, otherwise. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt under the apron, his hair mostly hidden by a white baseball cap. She couldn't see his face too well under the brim, aside from his anxious expression, but he looked handsome. And... vaguely familiar.

“Have we met, before?” Iris asked, cocking her head.

“Uhhh...” He glanced around as if for an escape. “I’m not-”

“Oh, uh, hang on,” Nathaniel interrupted. “Sorry just, before I forget, Matthew, you’re really not supposed to wear hats while you’re working the counter.”

The new boy looked at him. “Why?” he asked a little too sharply. “I mean... I don’t see the harm, it’s just a football cap.”

Nathaniel gave a sheepish laugh. “Uh, baseball cap, actually. Not much for sports, huh? But yeah, I’m sorry dude, it’s a dress code thing.”

Matthew attempted an unconvincing chuckle. “Right, uh...” He reached up and reluctantly took off the cap, magenta hair falling back into place. There was no mistaking it, or his face now that it was fully visible.

Iris froze, a gasp of shock caught in her throat. “Wha- Mephisto?!”

Surrendering his failed charade, Mephisto met her gaze, green eyes defiant as a smirk tugged at his mouth. “Fancy seeing you here, Princess.”

“I come in here all the time!”

He scoffed. “It’s an expression.”

“...You two know each other?” Nathaniel blinked at them in utter confusion.

“...Uh...” Iris had forgotten he was there.

“Yes, uh, Iris is in my... fencing class,” Mephisto supplied.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at Iris. “You fence? Since when?”

“Oh, you know,” Iris shrugged awkwardly, rolling with the excuse. “It helps me deal with  _ daily annoyances _ .” She growled the last part directly at Mephisto, who looked smug.

“What did you call him? ‘Mefeso?’”

“Uh, Mephisto is his fencing name,” she fibbed, resisting the urge to facepalm at herself.

“Oh.” Nathaniel didn’t think people got nicknames in fencing, but to be fair he knew very little about it, so he deferred to Iris.

Mephisto, meanwhile, looked like he was trying not to laugh, which just made Iris madder.

“Does Iris have a fencing name?” Nathaniel asked, trying not to feel jealous that she had a nickname he never knew about.

“‘Princess,’” Mephisto answered before Iris could, a truly devilish gleam in his eyes.

Iris opened her mouth to argue, then realized she needed to explain that part  _ somehow, _ and this was probably the smartest way.

“Yeah, though I didn't pick it.” She gave Mephisto a look that clearly implied he'd better not use it.

Mephisto gave her a grin that implied he intended to use it at every possible opportunity.

She growled a little under her breath. If only they were alone. The thought of giving him a full crystal smackdown was very tempting.

A bell dinged at the smoothie counter, drawing Nathaniel’s attention. “Uh, listen, I've got a customer. I'll be right back.” He rushed off.

“What are you doing here?!” Iris demanded as soon as Nate was out of earshot.

“The same as you, I'd imagine,” Mephisto replied coolly. “Working.”

“Since when do you work?”

“Since we got sick of being broke.” His gaze turned a little sharp when he answered. A warning. “We  _ do _ need to eat, you know. Unlike you. You're just here to get closer to your smoothie boy.”

Iris almost lost it, but took a deep breath instead. “...Look. Despite what you seem to think, I actually need this job.”

“So do I!”

“So we're just gonna have to deal with each other.”

They both looked each other over and shuttered in unison.

“Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it,  _ Princess. _ ” He positioned himself firmly on the far side of the counter.

“That suits me just fine,  _ Matthew.” _ Iris turned away sharply, hiding her irritation behind a smile as her first customer walked up.

This was such a disappointing turn of events. To think, she’d been so excited about working here. She should have known the twins would ruin it for her, somehow.

...On the plus side, at least she was in the perfect position to keep an eye on Mephisto. She didn’t buy his explanation at all. If the twins needed something, why wouldn’t they just steal it?

No, Mephisto was definitely up to something, and Iris intended to find out what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed, it really helps me stay motivated!  
> (Can you believe I wrote most of this chapter in like 2017?)


End file.
